In the maritime industry, it may be necessary to deliver fuel between ships. Often, this may be at sea or in waters that are turbulent. As the fuel delivery ship is moored to the ship to which fuel is being transferred, fenders are deployed between the ships to absorb kinetic energy of the two ships resulting from relative movement of the ships, thereby preventing damage to the moored ships. In many cases, the fuel delivery ship is significantly smaller than the recipient ship. More specifically, the recipient ship may be many decks taller and significantly longer than the fuel delivery ship. For example, larger cruise ships or cargo ships may be 70 meters above the water line or 6 or more decks taller than the adjacent fuel delivery ship. Thus, while the larger recipient ship may remain stable in turbulent water, the smaller fuel delivery ship may rock significantly. This rocking can result in a portion of the vertical profile of the fuel delivery ship colliding with the larger ship as the smaller ship rolls and pitches alongside the larger ship. This concern becomes even more acute when the lager ship has equipment overhanging the side of the larger ship, such as life boats. In many cases, the vertical profile of a ship above the main deck consists of the accommodation block or superstructure of the vessel, which is an enclosed structure that typically includes the bridge (or wheelhouse), the crew quarters (such as crew cabins, dining facilities and medical facilities) and machinery related to the bridge and crew quarters, such as heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) equipment and storage. Traditionally, the accommodation block is positioned on the main or top deck and extends symmetrically between port and starboard sides of the vessel, either at the bow or the stern of the vessel so as to be spaced apart from amidships. To reduce the likelihood of contact between a high profile of a fuel delivery ship and the larger ship to which it is delivering fuel, a low-profile barge is often moored between the fender and the fuel delivery ship, so the fuel delivery ship “stands off” from the larger ship.